


Late Night Calls and Sugar Sweet Smiles

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Q is such a flirt, George isn’t complaining tho, Im sorry I still don’t know how to tag, Late Night Texting, M/M, They both simp for eachother, early crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: George thought Quackity was joking when he said he was gonna annoy him at 3 am.
Relationships: Quackity/Georgenotfound
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	Late Night Calls and Sugar Sweet Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This Month has been great. George gave Quackity his number. Karl started his own YouTube and has already has like 80 thousand subscribers (when I last checked) and MCC is next Saturday. 
> 
> Also 2020 is ending.

It was a rough day. It was to rainy. To miserable. To dark. To gloomy. To Wednesday. George wanted nothing more then to sleep and enjoy the peaceful silence of his room. He could hear the pattering of the rain outside, cars driving along the road and thunder every now and then. Mildly upset at the weather, that’s what everyone was. Everyone seemed to be a little off edge lately, who could blame them? This year has been nothing but shit.

A sudden beep from George’s phone on the nightstand snapped his train of thought. He wanted to go back to sleep but he ended up finding that curiosity had gotten the better of him. Tiredly, he reached his arm out of the covers and picked up his phone. When he turned it on, however, the bright light in his dark room made him yelp in frustration as he quickly turned down the brightness down. Opening his screen, he tapped on his Messages app. A text from Quackity.

Big Q- Hello

It took him a second to realize what was going on, he remembered the stream from last night and laughed quietly at the events. That’s right.... He gave his number to both Quackity and Sapnap in return that Quackity meowed. Looking back at it, he would have just given them his number in exchange for nothing really. A smile managed to make its way up his face, he quickly shook it away and texted back.

Gogy- Hey

It took a few minutes for a reply. Which was a bit worrisome, but George was just paranoid.

Big Q- Lol hi what time is it there

The Brits eyes averted to his clock. He scowled at the time but continue to type.

Gogy- 2:54 AM 😔

Big Q- Awww did I wake up little Georgie worgie from his little nappy wappy 

Gogy- Shut up, or I’ll block you. 😋

Big Q- wait ni pls donh 

George smiled fondly, he now had control over this crazy conversation.

Gogy- Your spelling is horrible. What are you, 12?

Big Q- On a scale of 1-10 yes

Gogy- In annoyance.

Big Q- dont be mean we all kno u luv me 😩😍😏❤️💕

“What an idiot.” Were the only words that came out of his mouth as his face turned a bright shade of red. He didn’t know why, but his heart started beating against his chest like he had just run a marathon for his life.

Gogy- Why are you texting me at 3 am?

Big Q- why not

Big Q- U need ur beauty rest or 

Big Q- Can I call u

It was 3 AM. Did he really want to get in a call with Quacktiy, who Tommy has named the “Embodiment of Drugs”? Not necessarily. Unless he made you heart flutter in every best way possible. So he said yes and Quackity called him. It was weird being able to just randomly FaceTime him.

“Hey, George!”

“Hi.”

A smirk enveloped the black haired boys face as he stared through the screen to see George who looked super tired

“Wow, all you have to say it “Hi”? I’m hurt.”

“You called me. At 3 Am. For what? Nothing. So what would I have to say?” It wasn’t a really harsh bite, it was rather playful. Followed by a lopsided smile on the brunettes face. Quackity loved that smile, he really did. George did things to him that sent him sky high sometimes. Even if it was just a cute smile.

“Do you regret giving me you number?”

“Not really. Sapnap, on the other hand, has sent me nothing but memes. I’m thinking about blocking him.” They laughed together and continued to chat for what seemed like forever. Quackity continued to be his weird self and George was a little less introvert than usual, which was a good sign.

“I’m really glad you got my number actually, it’s fun to chat with you outside of the SMP. We should do this a lot more.” George said suddenly. Was that an invitation? Of course it was, George was asking Quackity to hang out with him more. Quackity hang his head down and tried to shake off the flustered emotion in his stomach and tried to laugh it off.

“Yeah. Your right, we should do this a lot more. Maybe not at 3 AM though.”

Another adorable laugh escaped the older, and Quackity almost forgot to breath at the sight of George’s smile.

“4 AM now, I should probably get some rest.”

“Right, I can’t have you tired on your next stream cause then I’ll feel bad.” He was choking on his words. He wanted George to stay but didn’t want to keep him from his rest.

“Alright, goodnight Quackity. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to send you a good morning text.” Another reference to the previous stream. “Goodnight, George.” 

He ended the call and flopped back down on his bed. Quackity’s eyes were averted up at the ceiling for a good while, his bangs falling down his forehead. He sucked in a deep breath and came to a sudden realization.

“Dear God, I think I’m in love with him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment down below if you liked my story and my content.Im sorry this story was so short, I really don’t have the patience nor the talent for long stories. I know times are getting tough, but just stay strong and pogchamp through the pain. 🥰🥰🥰🥰


End file.
